


The Midterms Incident

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Karasuno Art Academy [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Art School, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Kenma has a surprise potty mouth, M/M, a very inefficient way to study, more fun with the Bros Who Screw™, non-binary kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: Nothing like a couple of bros studying on a couch while also having a bit of lazy sex, amirite?It'd be better if they actually locked the door for once, if you asked Kenma.(a bit of nonsensical drivel)





	The Midterms Incident

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK! GOTTA POST THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN NO ONE IS LOOKING SO NO ONE REALIZES HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING!!
> 
> Bokuto and Kuroo are totally those friends who just...casually screw each other and their boyfriends are okay with that. Just saying.

Kenma wasn't sure what they were expecting when they opened the door to Kuroo and Bokuto's dorm, bag in hand to bother Kuroo for company while studying. Probably, in some part of the art student's mind, they were expecting what they ended up with.

Bokuto had his elbows up on the arm of the couch the dorms all came with, braced on either side of an open textbook and holding him over a notebook under his chest. On his back was another textbook and notebook being combed over by Kuroo. Kenma tried to ignore the last detail, but a soft moan of pleasure from Bokuto made the fact that the two were studying and having sex at the same time VERY painfully obvious.

"What have I told you two about doing that with the door unlocked?"

Bokuto's head whipped round to pout -POUT- back at Kuroo. "Brooooooo you were the last one to come in. How could you do this to poor Kenma?"

"For one thing, bro," Kuroo punctuated the statement with a pinch to the production and design student's hip, leading to a barely muffled whine and a half-hearted slap to Kuroo's elbow, "I wasn't expecting to end up literally up your ass."

"You sure weren't complaining when I proposed it, though."

"And another thing," Kuroo continued, "YOU were the last one in because YOU ran to grab snacks from the dorm vending machines."

Kenma sighed. They were nowhere near caffeinated enough for this. "I don't care who did it, but I swear if I come in here again while you are doing your...business, I'm going to end you both. And you had better not fail your midterms."

"Kenmaaaa! Don't gooooo!"

"I'm not going to stand here while your dick is still firmly up Bokuto's ass, Kuroo." Kenma turned and walked to the door. "Enjoy your studying."

The last thing the second year heard was a weak whimper of resignation and a quiet whine of "Bro...move..."

Really, those two were insufferable.

\---

"Holy shit I can't believe it..."

Kuroo smirked as he and Kenma read the grades for his class's midterm exams. They weren't at the top of the class (no, that honor went to a girl in the ballet conservatory who most everyone in the school thought was a saint), but he and Bokuto's grades were relatively high up.

"You really ought to watch your mouth, Kenma. It's gonna get you in trouble someday."

"Shut up..." The second year sighed "How did you do it? There's no way you two actually studied like that..."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? We do that all the time."

"That's not...ugh...nevermind... My threat still stands, though."

"Alright, alright! Hey, I promised Bo we'd stream the performance of Swan Lake happening later today. Wanna join us? It'll be good for sketch practice~."

"Do you promise you two won't start doing the nasty during intermission?"

"Cross my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, they totally did anyway.


End file.
